Black, White and Shades of Grey
by Kara Aconoe
Summary: Daisuke Niwa has a lot going for him this year but when a new student arrives in his school he will come to find that she has more than just a creative talent...
1. The Stage is Set

**DN Angel: _Black, White and Shades of Grey_**

**By: Kate Featherstone**

**The Stage Is Set**

"Daisuke! Daisuke-kun where did you go? Daisuke!" yelled young Risa as she searched high and low for little Daisuke. "Aw... Daisuke... I just needed you to try this meal I made for Dark-kun! Daisuke come back!" she pouted as she wandered around the complex.

It was around noon and Daisuke had retreated to the garden area only to find Risa searching for him to try another one of her _special_ meals. She had been desperately trying to make just the right serving for her beloved Dark but, to Daisuke's dismay, was using him as the guinea pig. He was hiding behind a nearby bush trying not to make a noise in fear of his cover being blown. When Risa's footsteps slowly faded away he took a swift glance around from inside of the bush.

"Woo... She's gone, finally! I thought I'd be there for the next decade at that rate." he said to himself with a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Kyuu! Kyu?" came the sound of With's voice as he rushed over to Daisuke.

"Hey there With, what's wrong?" he questioned as With landed in his arms and snuggled his way into Daiske's grasp. With popped his furry head from beneath Daisuke's arms for a few seconds then looked at him solely in the eyes. There was a sense of fear and confusion in With's beady little pupils as he blinked.

"Kyuu... Kyuu... Daisuki..?" uttered With, snuggling back into Daisuke's arms as he closed his eyes.

"What is it With? Is there something wrong with you-... Water? What in the?" as Daisuke stroked With to ease his feelings he discovered his fur to be nearly soaked. With had snuggled into Daisuke's arms to gain back the warmth in his body. The poor thing was shivering like no tomorrow. Daisuke's eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming up from around the corner. He turned his glance and quickly sprinted towards the bush. There he propelled himself up and grasped onto a flagpole as he used it to climb to the rooftop. There he crouched down and waited. "Who in the world..?" Daisuke said to himself as he saw the shadow of With's supposed follower turn the corner.

"DAISUKE! There you are!" yelled a voice from behind him. Startled by the shock of someone's voice coming from behind him, Daisuke turned around in surprise and nearly lost his bearings on the rooftop.

"Ri... RISA!" he shouted, his speech slurred and clumsy. "What are you-...? Where did yo-..?" he asked halfheartedly, confused and stunned as he grasped his heart hoping it wouldn't leap from his mouth. He struggled for a few moments to catch his breath long enough to ask his question. "What are you doing here, Risa?" he asked, still out of breath as he tried to find something to hold onto.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here Daisuke! I've been searching everywhere for you! And now all of a sudden I find you here, on the rooftop, spying on the new girl!" she said swiftly with a cold stare, a cruel glare and a lot of angry passion.

"Spy- Spying? What are you talking about! I was just taking a walk up here with With, that's all!" he answered back sharply staring her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, really? Then where is your rabbit, huh? I sure don't see him here anywhere! So, where, Daisuke?" she shot back at him, this time in a seemingly obnoxious tone of voice.

"What do you mean? With is right here, right next to me-...!" as Daisuke felt around for his furry friend he was shocked to not find him. He started to look around frantically as he called out to his little friend. "With, With! With, where'd you go! WITH!" he shouted, getting louder and louder.

"Hmph, Daisuke! You're coming with me, I have a few things I need you to do!" said Risa with a scheming look in her eyes. She grabbed Daisuke by the collar of his shirt and began to drag him to the stairwell.

"Wait, hold on Risa! I'm busy right now, I don't have time to-..."

"I don't care what you say! You're coming with me!"

And with that Daisuke was taken from the rooftop, dragged down the stairs, across the courtyard and to the place in which he was normally brought through the trials of Risa's cooking.


	2. Warning of a Falling Star

**Warning of a Falling Star**

"What a day..." moaned Daisuke as he slowly made his way home. "Why me? Why does it always have to be me..?" he whined as he dropped his head down, sighing. "Is everyone out to get me!"

"_Now, now Daisuke... Why would you ever think such things?"_

"Hm... I don't know... Maybe because of you!" he shouted in his head as the expressions on his face kept becoming more and more irate.

"_Well, I can't help being the phantom thief I am, and all. You're just going to have to deal with it..." _

"Urgh... I'm so beat, why can't you just lay off a little, just for today, huh Dark..?" he preached to his other half.

"_Fine, fine... I'll keep shut tonight..."_

"Well, don't stop talking to me..." said Daisuke as his glance shifted a bit to face in front of his steps.

"_Make up your mind, kid..."_

"It's not that... It's just, what happened today, it troubles me..." answered Daisuke as his eyes dulled a bit.

"_Hm..? What, Risa?"_

"No... What happened to With. I mean, he hates water and can't swim, so why was he so soaked when we found him? It just doesn't make any sense to me. And what exactly was he so scared of? I just don't know what's going on anymore..." Daisuke stopped in his steps and looked up the street alley. "Dark... can't you feel it, too?"

"_Hmph... Of course! But that's not you should be worrying about. With is just as clumsy as you, he could've just slipped into the water, is all. And besides, if it's that feeling you're worried about, don't be! Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it. Eh, Daisuke?"_

"I'm not too sure, Dark... If they got to With so easily, who knows how hard it will be for them to find us?"

"_Kid, you've got to stop worrying for a moment and think about what really matters most. Take a look up at the sky, and you'll know what I mean..."_

"Huh, the sky? What are you talking about, it's been cloudy ever since this afternoon. What's there to see-..."

As Daisuke was making his way around the neighborhood that night he thought of a great many things. Things that came from his thoughts, and Dark's. But where he drew the line between his and Dark's was thin. He gazed up into the sky that night he thought of the one thing that mattered most to him. As the clouds made way to the light of the brilliant moon, full and filled with his hopes. It reacted to the clouds and willed them to part, it commanded the stars to come out and shine and it showed Daisuke what he was missing that day. For just as every action has it's reaction, as did he...

_The legendary phantom thief, Dark..._

_And the quieted young Daisuke..._

They were one in the same, but still two different complexes. Yet, they were also only as human as they could be. With the ability to be helpless as other things unfolded and with the right to wait.The right to wait and see what was to happen that night.

"Daisuke, it's alright to feel like you're alone and be confused sometimes, it's natural... But you can't go forgetting that you still have a destiny... And that destiny includes both of us, together as one... Just remember, I'll be with you the whole way through... To the very end..."

"_Dark, I-... Ah, look!"_

As if from within the very heart of the moonlit sky, tears fell from it that night. As they streamed through the endless sea of night with their pure and radiant light. Each able to signify a wish, a dream, a hope and a destiny...

_That night, the sky cried, it cried for the hopes that were rekindled. It cried for a future that was about to unfold. It cried for the destinies that were about to be intertwined together._

_With a shining moon..._

_A falling star..._

_And a feather..._


	3. No Rest for the Weary

**No Rest for the Weary**

The next day Daisuke slunk out of bed as he wallowed sleepily toward the mirror. Rubbing the back of his head, his reflection shifted to Dark as the two stared each other down.

"_Wow, you seem out of it this morning." _he teased as he noticed the mess of hair.

"Shut it, I don't need you telling me what I already know!" Daisuke snapped back, probably because of how late he was out last night thanks to his other self. "You're lucky I don't have school today or else I would have really given you something to laugh up..." he muttered while fixing his hair back into place.

"_Sure, sure... Whatever you say..."_ he commented while rolling his eyes. _"I'm so scared..."_

Daisuke sent the witty phantom thief a cold glare as he was finishing getting dressed. It was common for him to fight with Dark but whenever it was in the early morning like this he knew he couldn't do much to fight back. After all, as it was seen these kind of mornings just weren't his style.

"_So, what's on the agenda today, Daisuke?" _questioned Dark as he finally stopped taunting the exhausted boy.

"I don't know... I was thinking of saying hi to Riku but she and Risa left to go on a trip with their folks for the holidays so..." Daisuke stopped as he took a few moments to think about the words he had just said. It sounded as if he didn't really care they were gone but in truth he'd miss the company.

_"So you don't feel like doing squat until they come back..."_ finished Dark with an annoyed look.

Daisuke turned to face the mirror, a bit flustered as his cheeks turned a bright red. A smug look appeared on Dark's face as he knew Daisuke's weak spots, especially for the girls. It would only take him getting worked up to a certain point before Dark could finally take control, although it was rather early in the day so his chances were slimmer.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted, still flustered, as he tried to regain his composure so as not to lose control to his perverted and scheming counterpart. Dark sighed as he saw he lost his chance for the morning, though wasn't all too surprised about it either.

"_Hey..." _he called out to Daisuke trying to get his attention.

"What do you want now..?" questioned Daisuke.

"_Why don't we go outside for a while, you'll wear yourself out if all you do is complain all week then you'll just wear yourself out." _he commented, showing a bit more concern than he had previously planned.

Daisuke raised a brow in confusion as to just what Dark was getting at but shrugged as he stretched himself out. Yawning, Daisuke made his way out the door as he crossed his arms behind the back of his head. "Happy now?" he questioned.

"_No, not if you're going be like that!"_

Daisuke laughed, though to others it seemed a bit awkward that he was laughing by himself. It was then that he heard a familiar call a ways away from where he was.

"Kyuuu!" came the shrill cry from his pet. "KYUUU!"

"Ah-! Wi-With? What's going on!" Daisuke stammered as he looked around panicked, checking where the noise was coming from. "See! I told you something bad was going to happen!"

"_Stop it already and think! Where's the call coming from?" _

Daisuke took a deep breath as he walked over to nearby tree and leaned against it. Closing his eyes he listened carefully to the sounds around himself as he tried to focus in on which direction With's voice was coming from. 'Where are you..?' he thought to himself.

"Kyuu!" came the sound again, this time very nearby. Daisuke sprang from his place and immediately took off in the direction of the sound. It was then that he finally found what he was looking for.

"With Wi-!" he shouted out to the white furball.

"_Hush Daisuke! Look closer!"_

"Huh?" Daisuke stopped his calling as he took a closer look. There, sitting on the grass behind his furry white friend was a girl with pure black hair streaked with purple. She had on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt and around her neck was a choker with a shining pendant, that of which Diasuke could not make out. "Who's that?" he questioned to dark as he sprang from his place once more and behind the bushes nearest him.

"_How the hell should I know? But whoever she is, she doesn't look like she's going to harm With."_

Daisuke nodded in a agreement as he got out from behind the bush. Luckily the girl hadn't spotted him when he was calling out to With so she still was oblivious to him being there. Taking a deep breath Daisuke began to walk closer to the girl, putting on a friendly smile.

"Hello there I'm Dai-! AH!"

Just as Daisuke was approaching the girl it finally sunk in to him that what separated the girl and With and himself as a stream that ran through the area. That stream of which Daisuke was now getting himself acquainted with...

"_Smooth job there, hot shot... Real smooth..."_

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Since this has been in very popular demand lately I thought I might as well give you people what you want. So yes, here's the third chapter, hope you liked it. After that whole scene I felt really bad for little Daisuke, things just aren't going his way today, don't you agree?


	4. Warning of a Fallen Angel

**Warning of a Fallen Angel**

"Oh... ow..." Daisuke moaned as he tried to get back up to his feet still in the middle of the small stream. The whole front of his outfit was completely soaked and having landed on the rocks had managed to rip part of his jeans.

"Oh my, are you okay..?" chimed a soft voice. Daisuke looked up to see the girl. It was the first time he could get a good look at her...

_"Why hello there..."_ Dark cooed as Daisuke tried his best to ignore him.

"I-... I'm okay..." Diasuke assured as he slipped on the rocks again, this time landing on his backside. He was surprised when he heard a few small splashes nearby as the girl was now looming over him. Holding out a hand, she bent down some so he could take it.

"Thanks..." he sighed as he took her outstretched hand and was eased back up to his feet. She did not let go of his hand as she slowly led him back to the other side of the grass and then sat him down. He raised a brow in confusion.

"You're hurt, hold still." she said as she ripped off a piece of her shirt and began to wrap up a slight scratch on his leg.

"H-Hey!" Daisuke stammered when she ripped the piece of clothe off. He blushed slightly as a bit of her stomach was now exposed.

_"I like her." _said Dark mischievously as he continued to spectate eagerly. Daisuke tried his best to refrain from blurting anything out to silence his other half. 'Calm, Daisuke... calm...'

_"Yeah, you keep calm while I enjoy the view..." _

Daisuke winced as he felt the cloth tighten around his leg. When he looked up he watched as she wiped the water from her face and sent him a warm smile.

"There! All fixed now." she said happily, tying the cloth tightly.

"Um... thanks. You really didn't have to..." he said sheepishly, glancing away slightly. She smiled again.

"Oh no, it's my pleasure." she replied happily waving her hand about slightly. "But um... I don't suppose he belongs to you?" she questioned, motioning to With who was still sitting casually on the grass.

"With! There you are!" Daisuke exclaimed. He had been there because of With but until now had really forgotten. He was distracted by something.

_"Or someone..."_ Dark teased.

Daisuke mentally hit the crude phantom thief in his mind as he turned his attention back to the mysterious stranger. Earlier With had been almost petrified but now with this strange girl he seemed just fine. Was it the fact that he had suddenly arrived or was this girl a completely different person than the one With had encountered earlier?

His mind was riddled with many questions as the world around him momentarily began to spin. He hadn't realized it yet, but he had put the girl in a somewhat awkward silence at the same time. She laughed nervously as his attention moved back to the present.

"So is he yours?" she questioned once more just to be sure. After his reaction she was a bit unsure if Daisuke was With's true owner or not. He couldn't blame her, he was acting a bit suspicious after all.

"Y-Yes. He's my pet rabbit, With." Daisuke explained, rubbing the back of his head in a bit of embarrassment. The rabbit's ears perked up as he noticed him and smiled happily.

"Kyuu!" With cried out as he dashed over to Diasuke's side. "Kyuuu."

The girl smiled in satisfaction upon seeing With's response.

"Rabbit huh?" she said, raising a brow in question. With's species was always a mystery, sometimes even to Daisuke, especially after learning that the creature not only doubled as Dark's wings but could also shape shift. Though, rabbit had become his automatic response long before he learned of such things and it was still the same even then.

Daisuke simply nodded to her question.

Sending him another sweet smile she rose up to her feet and dusted herself off slightly. "Well then, I guess I'll be going now."

_"Aw... don't go, hunny!" _Dark moaned. Daisuke couldn't help but smirk slightly in his small triumph of ruining Dark's fun.

"Thank you for everything." Daisuke said as he stood as well with her and held out a hand. "I'm Daisuke Niwa, by the way." he smiled, hoping she would accept the gesture.

The strange girl smiled back and nodded slightly. "Oh I know all about you." she said, a suspicious ring to her voice.

Daisuke nervously laughed the strange feeling off as he held his hand out with a little less certainty. "Oh really..?" he questioned lightly, his smile wavering.

Suddenly he felt a painful tug at his held out hand as he looked to see the girl gripping it rather roughly. A crooked smile filled her face as her eyes betrayed the once innocent picture of her visage.

"Yes... I know all about you, Phantom Thief Dark."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow... I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, really I am. Anyway this one got a bit weird for me since I've been a bit detached from D.N. Angel for a while. It'll get better when my ideas straighten out, I promise! 


End file.
